The Best Treatment
by abbytemple
Summary: Kaoru wakes up sick. Hikaru knows how to make him feel better. Twincest. Hikaru/Kaoru.


**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I wish I owned the twins. Might be out of character because I'm a weird writer.**

**Warning: Twincest. If don't like, don't read.**

Waking up, Kaoru felt different than most days. He had woke up dizzy, and his head and stomach hurt. He groaned and turned to his twin, who was rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed. Kaoru closed his eyes to go back to sleep. All he felt like doing was sleeping.

"Kaoru, get up," Hikaru told his younger brother.

"No," Kaoru groaned and turned to face away from Hikaru.

"What do you mean no?" Hikaru asked. He knew they needed to do their act that day. Doing an act alone wasn't very easy.

"I don't feel like myself, I'm dizzy, my head and stomach hurt a lot, and I feel like I if I go to school, I'll either be sick or faint," Kaoru explained now fully awake.

"Oh, ok, wanna stay home today?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded quickly.

"I'll stay too, I'll take care of you," Hikaru smiled.

"Good," Kaoru smiled back.

So Hikaru and Kaoru stayed home from school. Hikaru pretended to be sick too so he could stay home to take care of Kaoru. Throughout the day, there were no major changes in the way Kaoru was feeling.

"Uh oh," Hikaru felt Kaoru's forehead.

"What?" Kaoru said now sitting up in bed and reading a book.

"You're burning up a little bit," Hikaru left then came back with a cold cloth then placed the cloth on his twin's forehead to bring down the heat.

"Boss isn't gonna like the fact that we're not there today," Kaoru said holding the cloth to his head.

"Oh, don't worry he'll call anyway," Hikaru opened the curtains hanging in their room.

"Ow," Kaoru turned away from the light.

"Hey, I have an idea," Hikaru grinned sitting on the bed once again.

"What kind of idea?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"One that will make Boss freak out," Hikaru laughed.

"Ok, what is it?" Kaoru couldn't think of any type of prank they hadn't done already. Hikaru whispered his new idea to him, and Kaoru's eyes widened, but he nodded in agreement. In perfect timing, his phone rang.

"Boss, or Kyoya," They both said together. Hikaru picked it up before Kaoru had the chance.

"Where are you!" Tamaki's voice rang.

"Hello to you too," Hikaru laughed sounding out of breath.

"This is all your fault, where are you?" Tamaki asked again not noticing Hikaru's breathing.

"We're home, got a problem with that?" Kaoru asked taking the phone from Hikaru.

"Why are you home when you should be here?" More of Tamaki's questions.

"Um…reasons that you wouldn't wanna know," Kaoru also said out of breath.

"You're both out of breath…wait…oh," Tamaki got the point.

"Yeah," Kaoru didn't know what else to say. He realized that pulling pranks and jokes were harder when you were sick.

"Mommy, those idiots are doing inappropriate things over the phone and staying home from school!" Tamaki yelled to Kyoya. The twins were laughing and screwing with Tamaki's mind.

"Just make sure you're here tomorrow," Kyoya said over the phone and hung up.

"Bye to you too," Kaoru turned back to his book. Hikaru thought of more things that could make Kaoru feel better.

Hikaru had to tell him. It was the perfect time, the perfect place, the perfect day. He just didn't know how. He tried before but could never get the words to leave his mouth.

"Um, Kaoru?" Hikaru tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes Hikaru," Kaoru said taking the cloth off his forehead and swallowing pills for his head and stomach ache.

"I can tell you anything right?" Hikaru said while playing with his fingers.

"Of course you can, I would hug you but I don't want you to get a fever too," Kaoru said, but Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru anyway.

"I think I…love you," Hikaru whispered slowly. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru tightly.

"I love you too," Kaoru murmured back, tears forming in his eyes.

"Good," Hikaru sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" Kaoru asked and wiped Hikaru's tears away.

"I'm happy you love me," Hikaru kissed Kaoru's cheek making him blush.

"You're the best treatment ever," Kaoru slowly brought Hikaru's lips to his. Hikaru gently pushed Kaoru on the bed and Kaoru slipped his tongue into Hikaru's mouth, connecting with his. After a while they parted for air and Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist.

"Well, I guess you feel better now," Hikaru smiled and Kaoru laughed. Hikaru was the best treatment Kaoru could get.

**Wow, I wasn't planning on writing this. It was just an idea that popped into my head. Please please review!**


End file.
